Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Tomb Raiser Zombie (disambiguation) 225px |cost = 4 |strength = 2 |health = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = History Zombie |ability = Gravestone When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. |flavor text = He's good at making friends.}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 2 /3 . His ability gives itself the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait and the ability to summon a random Gravestone (containing a random zombie with the Gravestone trait) in a random lane when he hurts the plant hero. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Abilities: Gravestone. '''When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random '''Gravestone' in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's good at making friends. Strategies With As Tomb Raiser Zombie will grant the player a free zombie through a gravestone upon hitting the plant hero, it is recommended to keep his lane clear. Increasing his strength and health is also suggested, as he will survive longer, providing more gravestones. Using Frenzy can let him attack the plant hero if he manages to destroy all the plants in the lane with his attack. Using this zombie in combination with Headstone Carver is a great strategy, as both Tomb Raiser and the zombies summoned by him will be given +1 /+1 after emerging from their gravestones. Moving him to a free lane is also benificial as the plant hero cannot do anything during the zombie trick phrase. Playing as can use Carried Away or Lurch for Lunch on him to at most, guarantee 2 tombstones to block plant attacks(Professor Brainstorm can also do this, but the circumstances are slim with Eureka or Portal Technician). Against Tomb Raiser Zombie can become devastating if the player gives him the chance. When spotted, the player should block his lane as he can only make gravestones when he damages the plant hero. The player should defeat him as fast as possible. When Tomb Raiser Zombie creates a gravestone, the player should prepare for any zombie with the gravestone trait, since Tomb Raiser Zombie can create non-Sneaky gravestone zombies. is a good counter for this zombie, as it will instantly destroy the gravestones. To stop Tomb Raiser Zombie if he emerges out of a gravestone, Whack-a-Zombie, Lawnmower, Berry Blast, and other tricks will all work due to his low stats. Gallery Tomb Raiser Zombie statistics.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics TombRaiserCard.PNG|Card tomb78.jpg|A 7 /8 Tomb Raiser Zombie with Frenzy Old Tomb Raiser Zombie PvZH - desc.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's old statistics Tomb Raiser Zombie silhouette.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's silhouette Receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|The player receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *His description alludes to the fact that he is able to summon more zombies, thus literally making more "friends". *For unknown reasons, sometimes he won't create a gravestone zombie, despite directly attacking plant heroes. **In addition, sometimes him making a tombstone will softlock the game. *This is the only history zombie in the Sneaky class. *Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be summoned by this zombie's ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This might be because, when played, Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a gravestone, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving him the gravestone trait. ***The game will softlock upon summoning him, as the Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because when played, Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a gravestone, and because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide inside a gravestone, the turn won't end. Category:History cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies